Without a Chance
by YourOblivion
Summary: Souta Hirgurashi, 17yr old dropout. It wasn't like he was a bad kid. He was just trying to help his family. How did he know that by accepting a Loan from some guy in an alley behind his work would lead him and his family into the dark streets of the Yakuz
1. Chapter 1

Without a Chance

By: Sammi-chan

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I have no rights to the characters in this story. Inuyasha belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi.

Sweat dripped down Soutas neck disappearing into his collar, The Kitchen he worked in was Buzzing with noise as others who worked there clambered around taking orders and preparing food and drinks. The servers dressed in plaid school girl uniforms high knee socks entertaining and serving the Pachinko parlor right outside the kitchens double doors.

"Higurashi! The trash is looking a little full!" he heard his portly boss shout over the chings and chimes of the pachinko machines and sound of giggling girls. Souta finished up his order an put on the rack where a red headed school girl picked it up. Running his arm across his forehead from the sweat he quickly strode over to the trash bin that was indeed overflowing.

With a grunt he pulled the ties and hauled the huge bag of trash out the back door into the alley. He welcomed the cool night air as it hit his skin. He could see the steam coming off from working in the hot kitchen. He took a deep breath and slung the trash into the dumpster against the wall, grimacing when a rat flew out. He checked his watch and figured it was about time he took his extremely late fifteen minute break.

Another deep breath helped him calm down enough to pull the pack of cigarettes he had in his back pocket out. Oh how his sister would kill him if she found out he smoked. The corner of his mouth quirked up as he put the cigarette in-between his lips. But then again she would kill him anyways just finding out he was working here. Souta lit his cigarette inhaling a deep calming plume of smoke.

He sighed thinking of this weeks hours and was calculating how much he would make by the end of the week if he doubled his shift. Kagome would murder him if she found he was ditching school early everyday to come here and work grueling hours for minimum pay. He exhaled with a sigh, he would definitely have to double his hours if he was going to even make a dent in helping his families debts.

You see everything was fine four years ago when Kagome returned home. She was upset for awhile after learning that since she completed her duties and quest in the feudal era she couldn't return. But he commended his sister she was so strong, she ended up going to college and becoming a nurse. He was very proud of his big sis. Even if she had to take loans out for he education it was ok they could handle it, at least that's what they thought.

Last year Gi-chan died, and so did his income. Unknown to his mother Gi-chan had a mountain of debt and bill collectors that she never knew of. He had to watch being 16 then as his mother had looked day and night to get a job and failed. Kagome ended up landing a job at a local woman and children's hospital and that helped for a little while until her student loan debt started coming in, more and more frequent. She began working 12 sometimes 14 hour shift while still being on call, in an attempt to keep up with the shrine payments,Gi-chans debts and her loans.

He remembered stumbling in after a game of soccer ended, his mother was crying into Kagomes arms as she tried to quiet and reassure her. That was they day he quit playing, how could he knowing that it cost his family money they didn't have to keep him in the league. That night he asked Kagome as she was heading to work if he should get a part time job.

She stopped and turned to him her face serious. She put her purse down and stepped in front of him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Stay in school, we are fine. I got this Souta, I'm your big sis." she smiled half heartedly at him before turning and picking up the purse to swiftly head to work. He shook his head to clear the those thoughts away. He aflicked his cigarette away and stepped on it. He was about to turn and go back through the door when he heard the jingling of chains.

"hey man, you got a smoke?" he heard a guy behind him say. He turned swiftly noticing the voice was entirely to close. He ended u facing a guy had short choppy hair and bronze skin. He was dressed in dark washed jeans black boots and a black leather jacket with a grease stained shirt beneath. The guy had tattoos on his neck from what he could see.

"nah man, sorry" he lied and wiped his hands on his pants. Another guys suddenly appeared next to him.

"man, why you gotta be that way? We saw your pack." the other guy who has a shaved head a dark glasses on chimed he had a rotted out tooth but was dressed basically the same. "c'mon man don't make us hurt you over a cigarette" the bald guy said tilting his head while the other guy took a step forward. Souta clenched his fist but stood his ground. "give us the smokes man" they guy said lowly while pulling his glasses off. "we would want the kitchen bitch to get hurt now would we?" he said while putting his glasses in his pocket.

"no, go take someone else's or better yet get a job" Souta glared at the man preparing for a fight when all of a sudden he felt a kick come from behind dropping him to his knees.

"you need to learn who your speaking too kid" said the guy with the shaggy cut. The bald guy stepped infront of him bringing his knee up into soutas jaw. That was the last voice he heard. Souta woke being shook. His boss was on his knees next tom him shaking him.

"wake up Higurashi! You stupid kid!" the fat man looked frantic as soutas blurry vision cleared. "listen Kid I really shouldn't have let you work here. Your still 17 for pete sakes!" he grumbled out shaking his head his dirty shirt damp with sweat a oil stains. Souta sat up slowly clenching jaw when his head started punding and his stomach twisted. He grimaced and pulled up his shirt to see a yellowish discoloring in around his stomach.

"Bastards kicked me when I was down huh?" he stood up holding his jaw as he moved it back and fourth. He could taste blood in his mouth and wondered if he had lost some teeth as he explored with his tongue. "hey, im turning 18 soon boss don't worry about it." he said as the fat man started to pull him back towards the kitchen.

"I want you to get your shit and head out for the night, cant have you spittin blood in my kitchen." He said pulling off Soutas apron by one string. "listen kid, I aint gonna fire ya, but you can't be mouthin off to people around here. You never know who your gonna piss off." he said trying to be kind. Souta looked at the man like he had grown two heads, who cares if he pisses someone off?

"thanks, well im going to be on my way see you tomorrow at 2" souta said going to his locker and pulling out his book bag. He headed to the bathrooms before he left and pulled on his school clothing , and washing his face free from the grime of work. He looked at his watch and went wide eyed! "shit!" he cried as he threw his back pack on his shoulders and took off back through the back door. He better not miss the last train at 11:15. He was almost to the street when I guy on a street bike that was blue and black screeched to a stop right in front of him. Souta stopped but didn't run, he would never back down from anyone.

that's what his hero had taught him after all. He hadn't seen inuyasha in 4 years but he was still his hero. H watched the helmet clad biker step off his bike and unsnap his helmet. He took it off and placed it on top of the bike seat. The guy looked different from the other two more cleaned up. His hair was short but messy but with two braids on the side of his face that dangled to his shoulders. But what was startling bout this guy wasn't his pale complexion or nice clothing, it was his startling bright green eyes.

"hey, you work here?" he asked in a short clipped out voice that was still very smooth. When he didn't answer the guy looked at him. "you work here or not?" he nodded and the guy nodded. "your in school, yeah? What you doing workin here kid?" he questioned in a nonchalant manner as if they weren't meeting in an alley behind a pachinko parlor at 11pm.

"I don't think it's any of your business" he said checking his watch, he really didn't feel like calling a cab and wasting money when he had a perfectly good pass in his pocket. The guy in front of him chuckled again shocking souta with his pearly white teeth.

"I'm Zen, don't worry I aint gonna spill your business or stalk you. I just like helping people out is all. You're a kid working at a shady ass parlor there has to be a good reason your workin in a dump like this." he sighed pulling out a cigarette and offering him one. Souta shook his head and reached in his back pocket to find it empty. Damn it.

"hey man I gotta go, I have a ride I cant miss" he went to walk past him but was stopped with an hand on his forearm.

"I'll give you a ride, now you wanna let me help or what?" he said sharply. Looking him straight in the eye. Souta felt a tad uneasy at this. Whatever he was just a stranger right?

Souta told him why he worked leaving out all the time hopping sister junk, about 20mins later he finished and growled knowing he had missed his way home. This guy better make good on his end. "shit happens man. What if I told you I can give you that money you need?" he looked at him straight in the eyes as he spoke his emerald eyes locked on his dark brown ones.

Souta scoffed, wow this guys really is a nut job. "you're a fuckin nut job. I don't even know why I even said anything. Now if you'd excuse me, Zen. I gotta hail a cab." he scoffed even more and went to step around him. When all of a sudden his hand was held out in front of his face. In that hand, was a shit load of yen. Soutas mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. He closed his mouth and looked at the guy. "no thanks I don't take free money from whack jobs" Souta felt his gut twist at declining that money. But there was no such thing as free cash.

"I said help, bro. not be a savior. It aint free. Consider it a loan that you can pay me back." Souta looked at him. He thought about it. Even if it was basically just another debt it would at least fix kagomes and he could stress out for her.

"it would be just between me and you right? No banks?" he asked staring at the money.

"no banks." he smirked his brilliant white teeth spaking in the light provided by the street lamp.

"ya, ill do it. Whats the terms?" Souta said staring at the guy who grinned wildly.


	2. Chapter 2

Without a Chance

By: Sammi chan

Disclaimer: any characters in the story below pertaining to Inuyasha are sadly not mine. They Belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

It was a Saturday night When he had seen his sister again. Even though they lived in the same house their schedules were just that conflicting. Mother had made hot dogs and mac n cheese for the 4th time that week. When Kagome got home the first move she made was to release her long onyx locks from the tight topknot that she was required to keep it in. he could hear her sigh from the kitchen. His sister worked so hard.

Kagome ran her long slender fingers through her hair to massage the numbness out of it. She bent down to take her white sneakers off, as another sigh escaped her throat that felt so wonderful. She had to admit her feet had seen more miles then a drug cartel van. She had to stop herself mentally when her hand was going in to massage her feet in the doorway. She straightened up and smelt the food aroma. Mac n cheese and hot dogs again huh? Oh well it was better then nothing.

Maybe she should work more overtime so they could afford better food? Was what she was thinking as she greeted her mother and little brother at the table. She tried her best to be positive and worked very hard for them. They were all she really had left. After not being able to go back through the well , she had become very depressed. Her family was the only thing that had pulled her out of it convincing her that she still had her whole life ahead of her and many different kind of adventures left.

Kagome listened to them and got her butt in gear and received her ged and went to college. She had been so busy studying and gaining work experience she failed to remember to have those adventures. The year she graduated and became a nurse was the year her grandfather died. Since then she had done nothing but work and provide for her mother and younger brother. She didn't mind really she figured she didn't really get to enjoy high school but that didn't mean souta couldn't.

The day he had asked her if he should get a job made her heart stop. There was no way she could et him give up his youth and experiences for them. That was her job she was the older sibling it was her duty now to provide for them. Even though she had told him no, she was sad to find out he had given up the soccer team at his school. He was a good player and it was something he enjoyed. Kagome was halted in her thought process when her mothers hand grasped hers. The other covering her mouth staring wide eyed at the table.

She looked to see her mother staring at an open form next to an open letter the red on it giving it away as a bill. She felt her own heart leap. Did she forget to pay? Were they going to lose there home? Kagome quickly stood up and walked behind her taking up the document in her hands. Her eyes skimmed the top finding out it was her student loans. As she read she found out it was a notice that she was finished paying it off. She felt her eyes back track and squint. Her first thought was it must have been a mistake. How could her loan of 2084131.19 yen be paid off? (27000 usd). She immediately picked up the phone to dial the loan company. After talking for a while she had figured out that it wasn't a mistake. She thanked them and hung up plopping down in her chair.

She still couldn't believe it, who? How? Really? She felt her heart swell with gratitude. Tears pooled in her eyes and she shared hugs with her sibling and mother thanking Kami for this gift. She sniffled slightly now she could maybe drop her on call duties and just work her normal overtime. That would help so much. She felt the need to take a long hot relaxing bath , she hadn't had one of those in a while. Kagome started up the stairs to her room not noticing the young boy at the bottom of the stairs looking lovingly at her.

Souta couldn't believe how good that made him feel, even if in the back of his head he had this weird twinging feeling of nervousness. For a few months it was so calm at there house it was still fast paced but there was more food and there mother seemed slightly less depressed. Kagome could actually get more then a few hours of sleep for once and that had improved her mood as well. It was worth the work he was putting in at the pachinko club. Kagome and his mother didn't know, but his 18th birthday last month was followed by him dropping completely out of school.

He thought Zen was cool but he should have know not to take a loan from a guy in an alley. Zen had started asking bi weekly payments be made, and since then he had been having to work double shifts, when his birthday came he dropped school so he could work at the club full time begging his boss for extra hours and a raise. When Kagome had asked about getting home so late he had been kind of mean, but he had too. He would rather have her leave him alone because of that then be disappointed in him for dropping out of school.

He remembered the hurt look on her face when he told her 'you know some people have a life and things to do with that life around here' he had expected a angry screaming match or witty comeback, instead he received these hurt looking puppy dog eyes and a 'ok, souta just be careful.' before she slumped away to her room. He felt a sharp go through his chest, he shouldn't have been as harsh, but he couldn't take it back either. A day after that they found out mom got a job as a motel cleaner.

Kagome had a huge fit over that saying that she didn't have to work and she could take care of it, even if in reality they still needed all the money they could rake in. Mother being who she is had none of it and started working the next week.

"Hey Souta-chan! Do you have that order for table 6 ready yet?" a cute Brunette with short hair asked. It was Miyuki Kazaki a new server at the club. She was wearing Tuesdays theme a black mini cocktail dress with black pumps. It didn't suit her to well, but she still looked great. Souta smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up from the back of the kitchen while putting the last of the freshly prepared food on the tray to give to her. She had short hair that was wavy and bouncy with small cute brown eyes.

"Here you go Kazaki-chan"H felt a small flutter in his stomach when there fingers brushed and maybe he imagined it but he could have swore her cheeks turned pink she smiled shyly and thanked him before turning around to the smoke filled room. He was about to slap himself out of it when he heard the boss yell for him to wash the dishes that were piling up in the sinks. He sighed there wasn't enough time in his life right now for a girlfriend, so he might as well just forget about it now.

Souta stepped out the back door looking down the alley to make sure no bosozuku were hanging around. He was about to light his cigarette when his phone started vibrating violently in his pocket. Zen, he answered it with a huff. "Zen" he said not in to good of a mood and him calling wasn't exactly a good thing.

"hey Higurashi, you got a payment for me?" Zens smooth voice sounded a little off, and souta quirked a brow.

"Zen, I paid you last Friday remember? Its only Tuesday…" he said trying not to get upset at having money brought up right now.

"I know man, but listen I'm gonna need another payment by this Friday" Zen gave a ragged cough over the phone and souta felt a wave of nervousness pass over again.

"I don't get paid until next Friday zen so there isn't nothing I can do about it now."souta whispered harshly into the cell phone reciever.

"listen bro, I don't give a fuck. I need that money by Friday be sure you get it to me man." Zen gruffed out and a click was heard. Sure enough he had hung up. Souta lost the battle with his anger shoving the phone into his pocket and punching the dumpster as hard as he could leaving a streak of blood on its side.

The next day he asked his boss for and advance of half his check. His boss said that he wouldn't and he would have to wait till next week like every one else. He wasn't to surprised at this his boss had been pretty lenient and cool with him for a while. Souta sighed, oh well it wasn't his fault he wouldn't get paid till next week Zen would just have to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Without a Chance

By: Sammi-chan

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of the characters related to Inuyasha in this fiction.

Souta checked his cell for what felt like the millionth time that day. It was Thursday the day before he was supposed to have the money for Zen. Souta had text message him numerous times since there phone call in an attempt to tell him he wouldn't be able to have the money in time. He had a very nervous feeling when he had not received any messages back when he had even tried calling. Zen always answered his phone before, but then again he had never been as weird as he was before either.

He shook his onyx locks trying to clear the nervous feeling out of his head. This was Zen after all he wouldn't loan him cash then harm him, would he? Letting out a long sigh he glanced up at the neon signs above the crowded streets of Tokyo's Ginza entertainment district. Now that he thought of it, maybe he really shouldn't have accepted any loans from some stranger he met in an alley behind his work.

He decided to go through the front of the parlor today, maybe he would be able to see Miyuki today. He hoped her sweet smile would clear his thoughts before he began his incredibly long shift. He pushed past quite a few men on the way into the parlor, scrunching his nose at the immediate smell of stale cigarette and cigar smoke that filled not only his nose but was also visible as it clouded in the parlor. He took his time making his way through the crowded noisy room, checking out the people playing on the machines and seeing the girls that were there to entertain and make sure they spent more money, ordering drinks and food.

Souta was about to be in the section where tables and booths were set up when he heard Zens voice from the corner of that area. He looked over to see Zen with his head down playing a game of cards at a corner booth with an older man who looked quite serious and was in a dark suit, the table had other men with suits but this guy just seemed important. He looked Zen over again now noticing his tired glanced at the cards in his hand, He couldn't believe it when he noticed that on that hand his right pinky was heavily bandaged.

It seemed like in that moment all the confusion he had was cleared up, but with that a creepy dark cloud rolled in, and to be honest streaks of fear ran through his mind. He felt a cold chill run up his spine as he suddenly locked eyes with him, his emerald eyes seeming to stab into his own dark brown ones. He gulped his throat feeling dry, he almost jumped out of his skin at a hand on his shoulder.

He spun quickly his heart thundering in his chest. Yakuza. The word thundered front in center in his mind before he realized who stood in front of him. Miyuki had a hesitant smile on her face her light brown eyes showing concern for him, he could only imagine how he looked, white as a ghost most likely. He shook his head lightly trying to pull himself together, He looked Miyuki over , today her short hair was pulled back into two piggy tails on the sides of her head. Wearing a black and red sailor fuku complete with white knee socks and black mary janes.

"Kazaki-chan" He couldn't help the blush that formed on his face noticing her hand was still upon his shoulder. Noticing she quickly removed her hand a matching blush quickly staining her cheeks. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, until sh perked up with a shake of her cute head.

"oh, Souta-chan I was just wondering what you were doing out front?" she smiled her question innocent. He was about to answer when he felt the chill again he glanced behind his shoulder to see the serious looking man and Zen staring at him. He gulped and grabbed her hand pulling them past and into the locker room, that was used for employees.

He fought the urge to let out a sigh o relief and tried to focus on Miyuki at the moment. Her hand in his felt warm and soft, he blushed and dropped it. What should he say? He wanted to see her but he couldn't tell her that, it would be so..uncool. He suddenly had a flash of genius and smiled. "Oh, uh I wanted to ask you if you wold like to go home together?" he blushed and then realized what he said and how that must have sounded when she blushed ten fold and covered her mouth. "I MEAN! I would like to escort you home, since we get off so late." he stammered out. Not to mention he didn't want to go home alone either.

"Um, but Souta-chan don't we ride separate rails?" she asked her head cocking slightly to the side.

"well we could walk other to the station?" He asked trying to prepare for the rejection he knew was coming, who would ever like him?

"Sure Souta-chan! I will wait for you in here. Since you get off slightly later then I do." she smiled bouncing slightly. He was stunned she said yes, but it was just a walk right? Probably she was too good for him. Too pretty, too nice, too sweet… He nodded and heard the boss call him, shit, he wasn't even ready yet. She smiled and left him to himself.

That night went by pretty quick and that was pretty abnormal for him, since work was always long and busy. It must have been because his mind was so damn preoccupied with his new frightening revelation about Zen, and his feelings for Miyuki. He honestly tried to focus on what he was going to do about Zen and push Miyuki out knowing this was definitely not the time to think about that sort of thing. Her sweet brown eyes and peppy smile just wouldn't leave him alone.

He needed to find a way to get that money and fast. He knew of the Yakuza and their reputation, how could he have been so blind? Was he really that naïve? Apparently so. Souta pinched the bridge of his knows as he felt a headache coming on. Soutas' hand dropped to his neck as he rolled his shoulder closing his eyes as he stepped into the locker room. He untied his apron and gothis things from his locker he went to walk around a row of lockers while stuffing the apron in his bag when he bumped into something.

"Hey Souta-chan!" Miyuki smiled brightly and jumped on his arm. Souta was stunned for a moment and it took him a second to realize who and what that who was doing before he smiled right back. He couldn't explain it but when he was with her it was as if all his troubles disappeared.

"Hey Miyuki-chan, lets go home. K?" he asked and she gave a sharp happy nod as she leaned on him. He was so caught up in her happy go lucky presence he failed to remember his predicament until he reached the rear entrance. He almost paused in his stride when they reached the door. "uh um.. Let me get the door Miyuki-chan." he mumbled out. He grasped the handle and pulled. He poked his head out and looked up and down the alley, the only thing besides them was the dumpster and the rats. He could see the bright lights and glows of neon light from the sidewalk from here.

His breath was hot upon the frigid night air a puff of mist forming a cloud from his lips. The walk to the stop was rather peaceful, despite the city lights and pollution the moon was shining bright enough and big enough to cast a soft luminescent glow up the city. Being with this girl was so strange, was this what he was missing out on? They chatted for a little bit mostly about work and what they did in there free time. When they arrived at the station they barely had time to thank each other before Miyuki's transit arrived. She blushed prettily as she thanked him again before disappearing onto the train. Now to focus on getting some money before tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry I have to end this chapter a little short, for anyone who is following. I had something come up and will be leaving so I don't think I will get a chance to update for maybe a week. SORRY! - Sam


End file.
